


Darth Voldemort

by Aoichibi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoichibi/pseuds/Aoichibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de um anuncio chocante, Harry faz uma conexão entre si mesmo e um certo Mestre Jedi. (TRADUÇÃO).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darth Voldemort

Titulo: Darth Voldemort  
Autor: The Itch  
Tradutor: Aoichibi  
Beta: None  
Status original: Completa  
Link original da fanfic: http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ s / 2151153 / 1 / (retirem os espaços).  
Link do Autor: http:/ www . fanfiction. net/ u / 280365/ The_Itch (retirem os espaços)  
Disclaimer: A série de Harry potter não é minha, é da dona J.K.  
Esta é uma tradução da fanfiction, sem fins lucrativos, do The_Itch. A fanfiction original está em Inglês e o seu link pode ser encontrado acima ou no meu profile.  
Resumo: Depois de um anuncio chocante, Harry faz uma conexão entre si mesmo e um certo Mestre Jedi. (TRADUÇÃO).  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Darth Voldemort  
By The_Itch  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo o grande salão estava em silencio, em quanto à tremeluzente imagem do Lorde das Trevas Voldemort desaparecia, após o seu verdadeiramente horrorizante anuncio.  
Com dezesete anos, Harry Potter mantinha a cabeça abaixada, o cabelo escondendo sua face, enquanto Slytherins tinham a boca aberta, Ravenclaws cochichavam, Hufflepuffs tremiam e Gryffindors lhe davam olhares de traição. Não era como se ele tivesse alguma coisa haver com isso – tudo que tinha feito foi nascer. Nascer do mais terrível Lorde das Trevas na história da magia.  
E em pensar que Lily Evans tinha sido uma puro-sangue, órfã em um conflito quando Tom Riddle estava apenas começando... Abrigada por uma família trouxa, ela não tinha descoberto. Pelo menos não soube até que a atenção de Riddle foi capturada por sua beleza, ele então, fez todos aqueles testes mágicos para ver se ela era puro-sangue.  
E lá estava o romance, foi então que ela descobriu a identidade de Tom como Voldemort. Ela escapando, e casando com James Potter para mante-lo a salvo...  
Voldemort tinha descrito tudo isso em seu rápido aparecimento no ar. Ele tinha sido chamado por um item que um quarto ano Slytherin tinha recebido de sua mãe a uma mera hora atrás.  
Finalmente, alguém falou – Não foi o diretor, o qual estava atordoado, pois todo o seu cuidadoso plano para manter a linhagem de Harry escondida tinha sido destruído. Não, Tinha sido um sexto ano, nascido trouxa Ravenclaw. A voz do jovem soou alta por todo o salão, "agora, isso foi uma puta merda pra saber".  
Um suave riso conseguiu escapar da boca de Harry, e a atenção de todos pivoteou de volta para ele. O jovem de olhos verdes estava sorrindo fracamente, cabeça levantada para encarar o resto dos estudantes de Hogwarts. O sorriso tornou-se malicioso, "Eu acho que estaria bem mais chocado se ele tivesse cortado fora a minha mão”.  
Silencio, enquanto os sangue-puro não entendiam e os nascido-trouxa se remexiam para entender a referência. Finamente, uma nascida-Trouxa Hufflepuff caiu na risada, conectando os pontos. Levou alguns momentos, mas a garota finalmente conseguiu retomar o controle, "Se ele tivesse, eu tenho certeza que você acharia uma substituta adequada. Comandante!”.  
Alguns outros começaram a entender a piada, risos e risadinhas surgiam entre os nascidos-trouxa. Os sangue-puro olhavam horrorizados a tudo aquilo – porque estavam rindo? Não entendiam que o herói deles era filho do mais demoníaco homem a dar as caras no mundo mágico?  
"Bom, Eu só agradeço que após você descobrir, nós não tivemos que resgatá-lo por causa da sua estupidez."  
"Oh mais Princesa" Um segundo ano Gryffindor se virou para sorrir a Hermione "Teria sido a tristeza de que as ilusões dele foram despedaçadas, e não estupidez”.  
"Sim, Bem, Nós já tivemos o suficiente disto em nossas vidas, muitoobrigado." Hermione se levantou para abraçar, apertadamente, Harry e mostrar o seu apoio a ele. Mesmo se fosse filho de Voldemort ele ainda era o seu melhor amigo.  
Ron olhou para eles em choque, depois desviando o olhar, "Oh... Eu entendi...”.  
"Ron?" Harry e Hermione falaram.  
"Você o ama..." Ron não estava olhando, então ele não percebeu que o motivo de todos terem parado momentaneamente de rir foi porque essa era a oportunidade perfeita. Harry e Hermione entreolharam-se, e então olharam para os estudantes e professores e então para um sorridente Ravenclaw que repetia sem som "Façam isso! Façam isso!"  
"Oh Ron…" Hermione largou Harry para colocar as mãos nos ombros do garoto Weasley "Claro que eu o amo… ele é meu irmão”.  
Os nascidos-trouxa estavam praticamente caindo das cadeiras de tanto rir, enquanto os puro-sangue olhavam de boca aberta para Hermione. Eles não pareciam ter entendido que tudo agora era só por pura diversão.  
"Sim," Harry balançou a cabeça solenemente "Hermione e eu somos gêmeos. Mamãe não se casou com James – o mordomo dela. Sabe* que casou, e me levou com ela para a minha proteção. Mamãe então casou-se com Bail Granger e criou Hermione como filha deles."  
"Mas mamãe morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos e meu pai casou outra vez quando eu tinha oito anos" Hermione balançou a cabeça "È realmente triste que meu irmão nunca a conheceu”.  
"Já chega disso!" Harry cruzou os braços "Vamos Hermione! Eu posso ver a luz batalhando dentro do nosso pai! Nós temos que ir salva-lo de si mesmo e do terrível Imperador Cornelius!”.  
"Facil o retorno para a Luz não é, quando dominado pelas trevas seu caminho está" para a surpresa de todos os nascido-trouxa foi Neville que falou, "Conquistar a sua escuridão você deve, antes que salvar Darth Voldemort você possa”.  
Não houve um nascido-trouxa que não pegou a referência- e tiveram alguns puro-sangue e meio-sangue que entenderam também. Gargalhadas encheram o salão enquanto eles temporariamente bloqueavam os pensamentos sobre o-menino-que-sobreviveu ser filho do Lorde das Trevas.  
Eram demais os paralelos entre Harry Potter e Luke Skywalker para que fossem esquecidos, agora que o saco já tinha sido aberto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FIM  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Eu ri demais lendo isso e ai eu tive que traduzir, foi maior do que eu! XD  
> Qualquer erro, por favor, avisem! Eu estou sem beta!


End file.
